Probe systems may be utilized to test the operation of a device under test (DUT), such as a semiconductor device and/or an integrated circuit device. As these devices become smaller, and their operating frequencies increase, physical distances that test signals must travel become increasingly important and/or have an increasingly significant impact on test results. For millimeter wave (mmW) tests, which generally are performed at frequencies between 30 gigahertz (GHz) and 300 GHz, signal path distances generally must be accounted for, and shorter signal paths generally produce more accurate test results.
It is known to calibrate probe systems in order to validate, or to improve the accuracy of, test results. In certain testing scenarios, such as mmW tests, calibration and/or test results may be significantly impacted by a distance, or an assumed distance, between probes that are utilized to carry out the calibration and/or the tests. In addition, variation of the distance between the probes during calibration, as compared to during testing, may significantly impact the accuracy of the calibration, as applied to the test results. Additionally or alternatively, a distance between the DUT and one or more electronic components of the probe system may limit the effectiveness of the probe system. Thus, there exists a need for improved probe systems and methods.